


A Stormy Saturday

by MorrisonsSwan



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, amber is a kippen don't @ me, cyrus and tj are canon boyfriends, idk it's literally just fluff, tj being vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisonsSwan/pseuds/MorrisonsSwan
Summary: TJ invites Cyrus over. Cyrus doesn't know why, but he would never turn down an invitation to see his boyfriend. Cyrus soon realizes why TJ asked him to come over.





	A Stormy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> for text messages, TJ is italics, Cyrus is bolded italics.  
throughout the story, if there are italics it's a character's thoughts. enjoy :)

Cyrus is afraid of many things. He keeps a list of it on his phone. 

Thunder is not on that list.

One cold and cloudy Saturday morning, Cyrus gets a text from TJ.

\- - - - - 

_ hey cy _

** _hey :)_ **

_ are you busy? _

** _for you? never_ **

_ would you wanna come over? _

** _i’ll be over in 15?_ **

_ sounds good to me _

_ i’ll have snacks and blankets ready <3 _

\- - - - - 

Cyrus heads over to the Kippen’s, and is greeted at the door by Amber.

“Cyrus!” she says excitedly. “Theo is up in his room.” 

“Thanks Amber.” Cyrus says, heading towards the staircase.

He knocks on the door on the left side of the hallway, decorated with basketball stickers and a pride flag hanging from the top. 

“Come in.”

“Hi Teej.” Cyrus says in a small voice. He steps into TJ’s room, and looks at his boyfriend sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop. He’s wearing a mint green hoodie and black sweatpants. “You’re wearing the hoodie I bought you.” 

“Yes I am.” TJ says, spinning around in his chair to face Cyrus, “And you look as cute as ever.”

“So is there a reason you wanted me to come over today?” Cyrus asks, taking a seat on TJ’s bed.

“I’m not allowed to want to see my boyfriend?” TJ teases.

“I didn’t mean it like that! It was just a surprise to wake up to.” 

“Good. That’s what I like to hear.” TJ closes his laptop and joins Cyrus on his bed. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie? I can set up the projector.” TJ asks.

“Can we watch Love, Simon?”

“Again? We just watched it last weekend.”

“Come on, you know you love it.”

TJ smiles as he goes to turn on the projector and turn off the lights.

Cyrus loves the movie so much that not only have they bought the dvd, but they also bought it On Demand and on iTunes, because “why not,” in Cyrus’ words.

About 20 minutes into the movie, and a bowl and a half of popcorn later, the boys hear a clap of thunder outside. TJ winces at the sound, hoping Cyrus doesn’t see him react.

“TJ?” 

_ ‘fuck’ TJ thinks to himself.  _

“Yeah Cy?”

“Are you afraid of thunder?” 

Even with the shade on the window closed, the bolt of lightning that struck lit up the room. Then came another rumble of thunder. TJ made another face that immediately answered Cyrus’ question.

“Oh Theo. Come here.” Cyrus said, putting his arms around him.

“Hey… you never call me that.”

“Am I not allowed to?”

“It’s cute when you say it.”

“Then I’ll never stop.” Cyrus says with a smile. He kisses TJ’s forehead and sighs.

“Can I tell you the real reason I asked you to come over today?” TJ asks. 

“If you want to, yes.”

  
“I saw that it was supposed to thunder today. I checked your list to make sure you weren’t scared of it first.”

“You checked the list?”

“Of course I did. If it was on the list then I would have been at your house and tried to comfort you. But since you weren’t…” TJ trails off.

“Hey. You’re allowed to be vulnerable. It’s okay.”

“I know. I just… I hate being scared of it. It’s such a stupid thing to be scared of.”

“Your fears are not stupid. If you weren’t scared of anything, life would be boring.”

“Thank you Cyrus.” TJ leans over to kiss his boyfriend. “I’m really glad you’re in my life.”

“I’m glad you’re in mine too.” Cyrus says contently. “Do you want to finish the movie or do you wanna take a nap? Naps always help me when I feel like this.”

“Can we keep the movie on and sleep?”

“Whatever you want.”

TJ pauses for a moment. “Can you cuddle with me too?”

“I would love to.”

10 minutes later, Cyrus is the one to fall asleep first. The thunder has stopped for now, and TJ is happy. He can’t help but look at Cyrus and think  _ ‘he’s adorable,’  _ while taking in how peaceful he looks, and how he slightly stirs while sinking further into TJ’s arms. 

“I love you.” TJ says, before lightly kissing Cyrus’ cheek and closing his eyes.

What he didn’t expect was for Cyrus to whisper back, “I love you too, Theo.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! this is my first tyrus oneshot, and it was written super late at night so apologies for any mistakes. as always, kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> twitter: @autumnrebeccaaa  
tumblr: tltyoubacknswim


End file.
